1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to switching networks and, more particularly, to gallium arsenide (GaAs) sample-and-hold switches employing FETs where such switches perform both analog and digital functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a diode ring 10 which is typically used in various applications in GaAs semiconductor large scale integrated (LSI) circuits. In comparison to the present invention, the diode ring 10 typically has a narrower range of operating temperature, less voltage uniformity, and less desirable isolation properties. A network of the type shown in FIG. 1 is often used as a switch in a sample-and-hold circuit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,302,039 to Baker discloses another ring type circuit utilizing bipolar devices. Baker's design uses three-terminal devices for the legs of the circuit, thereby necessitating the application of bias voltage to the transistor collectors in order to enable the circuit to operate. By employing FETs, the present invention avoids the necessity of such external voltage biasing.